


Un moment de détente

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la toute première fois, le petit Verger se fait garder. Une dispute, suivie d'une chaude réconciliation ne fera que rapprocher le couple d'avantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un moment de détente

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'écris souvent rapidement sur le coup de l'inspiration et de la passion, mais je fais mon possible je vous assure. ;)

Alana et Margot étaient allongées contre le canapé et sirotait leur 3ieme whisky les yeux clos. Toutes les deux savouraient le silence le plus complet. Aucune télévision, aucune musique et aucun serviteur pour venir troubler le calme plat qui régnait dans l'immense manoir. Elles l'avaient bien mérité après toutes ces années passées à s'occuper du petit Verger et à monter tout ce coup monté afin de rendre à Margot tous ses droits de successions. Alana pris une lente inspiration et regarda sa compagne.

-Pas de dessins animé, pas de mamans par-ci, mamans par-là. C'est à la fois triste et reposant tu ne trouves pas? Demanda Alana qui sentait les effets de l'alcool la dominer petit à petit.

Elle s'accordait le droit de se laisser aller, après tout c'était la première fois que le petit se faisait garder. Autant en profiter plutôt que de sombrer dans la mélancolie. 

-C'est étrange en effet. Murmura Margot qui n'avait visiblement pas l'alcool joyeux contrairement à Alana. 

La jeune psychiatre le remarqua et enroula ses épaules de son bras en tentant de lui prendre le verre qu'elle avait entre les mains, mais Margot l'en empêcha.

-Je suis assez grande pour savoir quand m'arrêter Alana! S'exclama Margot en prenant une autre gorgée.

Alana poussa un soupire.

-À entendre la tonalité de ta voix qui grimpe en flèche, on ne dirait pas. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de la jeune héritière. 

Margot se retourna rapidement. 

-Ton rôle de mère, joue-le avec notre enfant, pas avec moi! Est-ce que le petit Verger et notre rôle de parent sont les seules choses qui nous relis maintenant?

Alana déposa son verre et déposa ses mains devant ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre petite soirée pour être honnête. Dit la jeune psychiatre. 

-Ah bon et comment te l'imaginais-tu? 

Alana voyait bien toute l'insécurité que Margot avait ce soir, visiblement avoir du temps de libre lui permettait de penser un peu trop. La jeune psychiatre tenta de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle lui afficha un regard enjôleur en déboutonnant son par-dessus et se rapprocha de la jeune femme élégamment vêtue d'une robe de satin ajustée. Une ceinture entourait sa jolie taille fine. Alana défit lentement la ceinture qu'elle jugeait inutile et approcha son visage du tien. Margot tenta de lui sourire, mais son expression était toutefois triste. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un tendre baiser. Le petit Verger leur prenait beaucoup de temps, la douce peau de Margot contre la tienne avait atrocement manqué à Alana. Celle-ci continua son baiser tout en lui caressant le cou. Alors que ses mains se baladaient contre sa poitrine, Margot se recula.

-Les hommes te manque Alana? Demanda Margot.

-Ils ont l'air de me manquer en ce moment tu trouves? Demanda la jeune femme qui commençait à en avoir assez que sa femme casse l'ambiance alors qu'elle de son côté tentait de tout faire pour sauver la soirée. 

Margot ne parla pas et l'observa. Alana se recula en enlevant son par-dessus avec colère.

-Aaaah le nombre de lesbiennes que j'ai dû rassurer dans ma vie à cause de ma satané bisexualité! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant son par-dessus contre le canapé. -C'est si difficile de simplement avoir confiance en moi?

Margot lui jeta un regard noir.

-Si ça l'est...c'est très difficile Alana. Dit Margot en reprenant son verre et de boire une lente gorgée.

-Après toutes ces années ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu as encore des doutes à mon sujet? Tu as un sacré culot! S'exclama Alana en se levant.

Margot croisa ses bras en serrant les lèvres. Alana repris le contrôle d'elle-même quelques instants et poussa un immense soupire en fermant les yeux.

-Nous sommes saoules toutes les deux...aucune conversation que nous aurons dans cet état ne pourra nous être bénéfique. Je vais sortir prendre l'air. Nous parlerons plus tard quand nous aurons toutes les deux retrouvées nos esprits. Dit la jeune psychiatre en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Margot se leva à son tour en tenant toujours son verre.

-Je n'ai pas encore finit! S'exclama la jeune héritière. 

Alana sans s'arrêter leva le bras. 

-C'est finit pour ce soir Margot! S'exclama-t-elle à son tour. 

Alana en soupirant marcha jusqu'à la fontaine devant le manoir et s'y assit. Elle avait trop bu et elle n'était pas fière de l'hypersensibilité dans laquelle elle s'était mise toute seule. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta le son de l'eau qui s'écoulait devant-elle et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

-Parce que tu es une psy et que c'est toi qui porte le tailleur je devrais me taire quand tu me le demande? Mon frère ma fait taire suffisamment dans ma vie par des méthodes peu agréables! Je ne laisserai pas une autre personne me faire taire! Plus jamais! S'exclama Margot. 

La jeune héritière laissait son passé revenir à la surface et les choses allaient vraiment trop loin. La jeune psychiatre était peut-être blessée par ses propos, mais vit bien qu'elle se faisait du mal à elle-même. Alana se leva rapidement et tenta de s'emparer du verre de sa compagne afin de le lui faire lâcher, mais toutes deux en talons haut perdirent l'équilibre dans l'herbe humide et tombèrent à la renverse dans l'immense fontaine. La robe ajustée de Margot se déchira de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Par réflexe, elle tenta de replacer ses longs cheveux trempés, mais y renonça en réalisant l'absurdité de tenter d'être belle et resta assise en observant Alana les lèvres tremblantes de froid. La jeune psychiatre tenta de se rapprocher de Margot, mais celle-ci se recula brusquement. Une telle froideur de sa part blessa Alana droit au cœur. Margot sentie toute la peine qu'elle provoquait à sa femme, mais la boisson, la peur et l'insécurité dominaient ses véritables sentiments. 

-Je me suis faite inséminer. J'ai du foutre le sperme répugnant de ton frère en moi afin d'avoir un bébé. N'importe quelle personne aurait juste fichu le camp en réalisant dans quelle famille de cinglé il se trouvait, mais j'ai su voir plus loin! 

-Oui! Tu as vu tout ça! Dit-elle en pointant le manoir et ce qu'il y avait autour.

Alana s'approcha de Margot et la pris de force dans ses bras. La jeune héritière sentie les effets de la boisson diminuer et réalisa qu'elle avait besoin de sentir sa femme auprès d'elle. Elle ne l'empêcha pas de la tenir serré contre sa poitrine. Elle respira le cou d'Alana et huma son doux parfum.

-J'ai tué pour toi! Tu n'as pas de le droit d'insinuer que je ne t'aime pas! S'écria Alana avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Margot renonça à toute combativité et se mit à pleurer elle aussi. Jamais elle n'avait espéré retrouver une vie normale et auprès d'Alana elle était enfin une femme heureuse. Elle avait si peur que tout ceci s'écroule un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être heureuse sur une période de temps aussi longue. Alana le savait et le fait qu'elle angoisse à l'idée de la perdre était bien la preuve qu'elle l'aimait. Toutefois en t'en que psychiatre, elle était toujours considérée comme la personne sur qui on pouvait compter, jamais personne n'avait douté d'elle avant. C'était une première fois déstabilisante et peu agréable.

-Je sais que tu as bu...nos réactions sont exagérées à toutes les deux, mais tu dis tout de même ce que tu penses au fond de toi. Et ce que tu insinues à mon sujet est monstrueux. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce manoir, de ce terrain et de tout ce luxe si je ne vous ai pas toi et le petit pour en profiter.

Margot sentit alors la culpabilité l'envahir. Il était difficile d'oublier le passé, toutes ces longues années de brutalité et d'intimidation la hantaient et lui pesaient toujours.

-Tu as bien vu comment ma famille m'a démontré son affection. Ma mère partie, mon père qui m'ignorait et n'avait que son héritier mâle en intérêt et mon frère qui m'a torturé de toutes les manières inimaginables. Comment avoir confiance, hein? D'autant plus que je suis riche, c'est encore plus difficile de savoir si l'on m'aime pour les bonnes raisons. 

Alana lui caressa doucement les cheveux et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu te rappelles de la toute première fois que je suis entrée dans cette écurie juste là? La toute première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, tu te souviens? Tu te rappelles de cette connexion...tu te rappelles? Demanda Alana en la reculant et en plongeant ses yeux dans les tiens.

Margot observa les beaux grandes yeux bleus d'Alana et n'y vit que de la tendresse.

-Cette énergie était extraordinaire...mon cœur battait la chamade. Murmura Margot en caressant son visage. 

Alana sentie cette connexion, ce lien refaire surface. La main de Margot réchauffait sa joue glacée par l'eau et le froid. C'était si réconfortant de la retrouver.

-Tout comme le mien. J'ai toute suite su que j'étais prête à tout pour être auprès de toi. Je suis prête à tout pour garder notre famille unis. À tout tu entends! Je tuerai mille et une fois si nécessaire! Parce que je t'aime! S'exclama la jeune psychiatre en lui tenant le visage.

-Alana...Murmura Margot en plaquant ses lèvres sur les tiennes. 

Elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées depuis longtemps, c'était délicieux. Alana appuya son bassin contre le tien et leurs langues se caressèrent. La jeune psychiatre laissa lentement glisser sa main sous la robe de sa femme et caressa son sexe au travers ses sous-vêtements. Jamais aucune autre femme n'avait su mettre Margot dans un si grand état d'excitation. 

-Ne pense plus jamais ça de moi tu entends? Jamais! S'exclama Alana avant de plaquer ses lèvres à nouveau contre celles de Margot. 

-Hum, hum! Gémit la jeune héritière en hochant de la tête positivement enivrée par le plaisir sentant les doigts experts d'Alana caresser son clitoris caché par son sous-vêtements.

Elle n'avait envi que d'une chose, qu'elle le lui enlève afin de sentir ce contact délicieux encore plus. Margot pouvait voir le soutien-gorge apparaître sous la chemise blanche et trempée d'Alana. L'envie de voir la naissance de ses seins fut trop grande. Elle déboutonna rapidement sa blouse et la lui retira rapidement avant de déposer ses lèvres et sa langue contre le galbe blanc et magnifique de la jeune psychiatre qui soupira de plaisir en sentant le doux contact des lèvres sensuelles de Margot contre elle. Alana retira ses pantalons, se leva rapidement et fit sortir Margot de la fontaine avant de l'allonger dans le gazon fraîchement coupé. Se fichant éperdument d'être à l'extérieur et de se faire prendre.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se sourirent. Margot décida d'enlever par elle-même ses sous-vêtements et Alana en souriant toujours baissa la tête entre ses cuisses et laissa sa langue glisser lentement contre le sexe rose et humide de sa belle et douce femme. La jeune héritière savoura la langue furtive de sa femme se balader contre son clitoris en des langoureux mouvement de petits cercles et ses lèvres se presser contre celui-ci. C'était un baiser des plus tendre et des plus passionnés digne de leur toutes premières fois. Margot se mit à gémir en caressant sa propre hanche. Le plaisir montait et montait et c'est alors qu'Alana chevaucha l'une des jambes de Margot et se mit à frotter son propre sexe contre la cuisse de la jeune héritière tout en glissant son index et son majeur dans le chaud espace de Margot prêt à l'accueillir. Celle-ci observa le bassin de sa femme bouger contre sa cuisse nue et pu sentir l'humidité d'Alana recouvrir sa chair alors qu'elle faisait aller et venir ses doigts en elle. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi excitée. Elle perdit vite le contrôle lorsqu'Alana trouva son point sensible. Elle n'hésita pas à y revenir encore et encore. La jeune psychiatre sentit son clitoris devenir de plus en plus sensible contre la cuisse de sa femme et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de bassin et toutes les deux jouir ensemble en tremblant de la tête au pied en se regardant toutes les deux dans les yeux. Margot pris alors rapidement le dos d'Alana afin de l'appuyer contre elle. 

-Je ne douterai plus de toi. Je te le promets. Murmura Margot la voix encore tremblotante, non pas provoqué par le froid, mais par son somptueux orgasme.

La jeune psychiatre repris son souffle rapidement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce moitié.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande. Murmura Alana en fermant doucement les yeux.

 

FIN


End file.
